The invention is a fanciful pillow defining over conventional pillows and cushions in that it has two distinct modes of deployment. The body of the pillow is elongated and will remain in this state under normal conditions because the fabric sheath is stuffed with a resilient wadding such as light weight polyester and thus the unit is biased into a linear mode. In this mode the cushion can be used as a pillow or as an elbow rest or in any other fashion desired.
The pillow has a second mode wherein hands at the outer ends of the pillow are clasped to engage the fingers thereof, these fingers being shaped and dimensioned to interlock and retain the hands together frictionally against the outward bias resulting from the resilient stuffing. In this mode the pillow is usable around the neck of the user, and can be put around the arm as well and even around the waist of a young user. In addition to its use as a cushion in its second mode, others come to mind such as an insulator for a cold drink, and for defining an enclosure on the floor for a child's play toy.